When hunting in flatlands or in areas where timber has previously been cut-over, trees are not available for standard hunting stands. The present invention was developed to provide an extensible hunting stand which may be directly mounted on an all terrain vehicle. A hunter rides the vehicle to the desired hunting location, unfolds and erects the stand, and then climbs to the top of the stand which provides convenient, elevated hunting position.